Royal Navy
'' '' The Royal Navy is charged by the Crown with keeping peace in the Caribbean, protecting the shipping lanes, and most important, capturing pirates. Unfortunately for the Crown, some Navy officers aren't as honest as perhaps they should be. The Caribbean is as corrupt as it is beautiful, and it has proven easy to grow lax so far from home. Instead of protecting civilians, many Navy officials extort gold under the pretense of "taxes" and generally oppress anyone they think they can push around. Some officers and guards can be bribed –– others turn their heads when crimes are committed. But all Navy personnel are still formidable fighters and should be approached with great caution. The Royal Navy refers to the navy of Great Britain. It was the world's most powerful navy at its time. Not long after the discovery of the New World and its potential riches, the Royal Navy was soon dispatched with its many ships across the sea to expand England's influence and to protect its citizens and merchants doing business in the Caribbean. The Royal Navy is a primary enemy in Pirates of the Caribbean Online and all of its units are identified by their red markings. Pirates venturing too close to a Navy soldier or ship will be subject to attack. Navy Soldiers Stationed at the various Royal Navy outposts across the Caribbean and aboard Royal Navy ships, these troops represent the might of the British Empire. While many are just inexperienced youth fresh off the boats, there are a large number of well-trained and dangerous soldiers who won't show a pirate an ounce of mercy. Name Level Weapon Health Cadet 2-4 Bayonet 100-175 Guard 4-8 Bayonet 250-550 Marine 6-10 Cutlass 350-750 Sergeant 9-14 Cutlass 650-1,150 Veteran 13-21 Bayonet 1,050-1,550 Dragoon 24-30 Bayonet 2,150-2,750 Officer 18-40 Cutlass 1,550-3,750 Bosses Here are some tough Navy baddies you may encounter. They are much more vicious than their normal comrades. *Geoffrey Pain (Cadet) *Hugh Brandish (Guard) *Ian Ramjaw (Veteran) *Nathaniel Grimm (Marine) - Thieves`s Den on Tortuga *Sid Shiver (Sergeant) *Sam (Veteran) - Fort Dundee on Padres Del Fuego Navy Ships Royal Navy ships are identified by their red markings and flagships fly red flags. They can be found in all areas of the Caribbean and will NOT hesitate to open fire on a buccaneer's vessel. Light These small craft stick close the safe shores of Port Royal. Name Class Level Hull Ferret Sloop 1-3 700-1,100 Bulwark Galleon 6-7 2,000-2,600 Panther Frigate 9-11 3,000-3,200 Medium Vessels of this class have been spotted in a wide range of places, but mostly to the West of Port Royal around Cuba, Rumrunner's Isle and Driftwood Isle. They are not very powerful ships, but can be a threat to smaller pirate craft. Name Class Level Hull Greyhound Sloop 11-13 3,200-3,600 Vanguard Galleon 17 6,800 Centurion Frigate 19 7,500 Warships These mighty vessels are dangerous enough, but they also shoot Firebrand rounds. A few of these ships have been spotted around Port Royal, but mostly closer to Padres Del Fuego and points farther East. Name Class Level Hull Kingfisher Sloop 22 5,200 Monarch Galleon 26 10,000 Man O' War Frigate 28 12,100 Heavy Warship Only the bravest or most fool-hardy pirate engage these powerful vessels in combat. They shoot Firebrand and Explosive rounds. These ships have mostly been spotted around Padres Del Fuego and points farther East. Name Class Level Hull Predator Sloop 29-31 8,000 Colossus Galleon 35-37 16,000 Dreadnought Frigate 38-40 19,700 Elite Frigate 69-75 34,000 'Game Note' Navy Elites only appear during the new Navy Treasure Fleets. Ships of the Line These massive extensions of war are found in the Treasure Fleets of the Royal Navy. They deploy deadly volleys of Firebrand and Explosive rounds, and can easily sink even the largest of warships. The Goliath is found only in the Black Pearl Boss Battle. Forts and Outposts Large stone forts can be found on several main islands and stand to represent the Navy's power in the region. They house troops, defend towns and are located near jails to keep wrong-doers locked up. The Royal Navy also operates other sites in the Caribbean to maintain their presence. *Fort Charles - Port Royal *Fort Dundee - Padres Del Fuego *Kingshead *Prison Camp - Royal Caverns on Port Royal *Outpost - Thieves' Den on Tortuga External links *Royal Navy on POTC wiki Category:Enemy